Surviving the Streets
by Myna5194
Summary: AU. Roxas and Sora are brothers who ran away from their abusive home. But they soon meet Hayner and find hidden talents in Twilight Town. First FF ever.


Disclalimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or anything related to it

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Stop, thief!" A heavy police officer yelled. He was chasing a little boy with spiky brown hair, clutching a large loaf of bread down a crowded city sidewalk. The boy easily maneuvered through everyone and easily out ran the officer. He turned right on a corner, ran into an alley and pressed himself against a shadowy area on the wall, which barely managed to hide his white short sleeved shirt and bright blue shorts. He was also wearing sandals and had a small key around his neck. The officer ran past the alley and Sora stepped out and faced a trash can in the corner.

"Hey, Nii-san! I'm back," the brown haired child said happily. He bent down to catch his breath. He then stood up, holding out the bread triumphantly, his bright blue eyes were shining with pride.

"Nice going, Sora," another voice said from behind the trash can. This voice belonged to an older boy who looked like he was fourteen or so, whereas Sora was only nine and a half. The teenager had spiky blonde hair and the same blue eyes that his brother had. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a collar, a short white jacket with short sleeves, black and grey pants and black and red shoes. On his wrist was a black and white checkered wristband.

"Thanks, Nii-san!" Sora flashed a wide grin.

"I told you to call me Roxas." Roxas ruffled the child's spiky hair the refused to be held down by gravity. Sora pouted and broke the breadstick in half. The two boys sat down and happily chewed on the bread.

After they finished eating, they stepped out of the alley and began roaming around the city streets. Even though they've been there for a couple of weeks, Sora was still fascinated with the amount of people, the city lights and the towering skyscrapers. His childish curiosity never failed to put a smile on Roxas's face.

"Nii-san, can I ride on your back?" Sora asked innocently. The blonde boy crouched down so he could get on and he put his arms around Roxas's neck. For a couple of hours, the two children wandered around aimlessly. Soon, they found themselves in a friendly neighborhood park. There were trees surrounding nearly the whole area, many benches, tables to eat on and a large circular water fountain was in the center. The park was also near the sea so there was a cool breeze blowing. Roxas slowly walked over to a bench facing the water, removed Sora from his back and sat down on the edge to rest for a bit. The little nine-year-old told his brother that he was going to run around for a bit. Roxas sighed and told him not to wander off too far. He wondered how that kid always had so much energy. Roxas tilted his head towards the clear blue sky and took a deep breath of slightly salty air.

"Hey, mind if I sit next to you?" Roxas opened his eyes and saw a boy about his age, motioning to the empty space on the bench. He had spiky blonde hair, although not as spiky as Roxas's or Sora's, brown eyes, and was wearing a black T-shirt, camo pants, and matching shoes and a vest.

"Go ahead." Roxas slid over a tiny bit as the other boy thanked him.

"So, the sea's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Roxas nodded in agreement. "Oh, my name's Roxas, by the way," he said, turning his head to face him.

"And I'm Hayner," he grinned and pointed at his chest.

"Pleased to meet ya."

"Likewise. So…are you here by yourself, too?" Hayner asked.

"Nah. I'm here with my little brother, Sora. He should be around here somewhere…" Roxas began turning his head searching for him, but then he heard Sora's voice crying out:

"NII-SAAAAAAAN!!" Sora was sprinting towards him, fear was in his eyes, and his arms were stretched out in front of him. The blonde's usually calm face turned into an alarmed and worried expression, and he knelt down on one knee with his arms outstretched, too. Sora ran into him like a wrecking ball, and Roxas rubbed his head.

"You all right? What's wrong, Sora?" He asked compassionately.

"Uhh…Roxas…?" Hayner pointed towards the direction that Sora was running from, and he saw the heavy police officer that was chasing his brother before. Hayner offered his arm and lifted the two up. Then he broke out into a run.

"Follow me!" Hayner shouted back. Roxas ran after him while still carrying Sora. It slowed him down a little, but he was still going at the speed of a normal running person.

"Hey! Come back here, you!" They followed Hayner for about ten minutes down a few streets and he led them to a train station. The three boys lost the officer a while ago, so there was no need to rush. While Roxas tried his best to calm Sora down, Hayner bought three bottles of water. He tossed two of them to the other blonde and starting chugging his down. After his brother stopped crying, Roxas handed the last water bottle to Sora, and he graciously started drinking.

About half an hour later, Hayner nudged the two brothers and told them that his train was here.

"Do you mind if we come with you?" Sora and Roxas asked. Hayner looked puzzled.

"Sure, but don't you guys have to get home?" The nine-year-old's eyes looked sad and Roxas replied,

"We don't have one." The other teenager looked like he wished he didn't say anything.

"Oh. Well then, sure! Let's go," he ran into the open train doors and motioned for them to get on. The doors closed and the train began moving. Soon, they were traveling from land, to over the sea. Sora's face was glued to the window as he admired the scenery.

"Say," Roxas began to ask, "Where is this train headed to, anyway?" Sora removed his face from the glass because he also wanted to know where their next destination would be. Hayner smiled and answered:

"It's going to Twilight Town."

* * *

A/N: Behold. My first fanfiction. EVER. So don't make fun of me if it sucks.


End file.
